


Kanar and Fantasy

by RealScorpion



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealScorpion/pseuds/RealScorpion
Summary: Damar is thinking .. about everything and ... sexand he is doing it aloneIn this story Damar is a prisoner on DS9, but free to walk there.





	1. I wanna do it to her

Lonely

 

Federation treats their prisoners very good.Well, i am allowed to walk, allowed to talk, allowed to drink and allowed to think.  
I can eat what i what, i can drink what i want. One hour ago i was at Quarks. He knew what i wanted.  
"One Kanar for Damar?" ,he shouted when i walked in. People turned around and stared at me.  
Yes i am cardassian.  
Yes we did bad things, but can you please stop that staring?

I sat down, got my drink... got 4 drinks and then i left again. Nobody talked to me. NOBODY. They ignored me and i wish they said something. Even its something bad.  
This is worse. They did nothing.

Now i am drunken in my room.  
Drunk and lonely  
Lonely and drunk.

All i can think about is not that i am a prisoner here, its not about losing wars or cardassia. Its about them.  
Those women.  
There are many women here. Human,Trill, Bajoran... and every night i imagine that one of them come to my room. Every night i do it to myself, i cum and i think about cumming in them, lick them, fuck them. I imagine their mouth everywhere on my body, sucking it. Every night.

Every day then i am the brave cardassian soldier, the prisoner and polite man. I am friendly and shy. I try to do my best, but when one of them is close to me i really have to concentrate. I really have to think abou something ugly. Else i would remember my imaginations from yesterday.

So now i am in my room. Light is off and the only thing i hear is the station working. I think abou this starfleet officer. A human. I think she is about 30 years old. Maybe bit younger or older.  
Well, if i was Dukat, i called her.  
But i am Corat Damar. I am not him. I dont go to women and start flirting for getting sex. Maybe i am a strange man, but in real life i am shy. And i dont want only sex. Just here alone in my quaters with my Fantasy i imagine about it.  
Pure Sex. Pure animally Sex.  
I saw her at Quarks. She was sitting next to me and watched me drinking Kanar. Maybe she wanted to try it. She could ask the next time. Was she shy or afraid? Maybe tommorrow i ll give her one. No words. Just one kanar.  
One kiss.  
No.

In my imagination she knocks at my door. I open it and there she is. She is holding something in her hand.  
"Damar. I ve tried to make cardassian food for you."  
"It s Corat... and thank u " i say and smile to her  
I let her in and try her cooking. She did well for a human.  
I sit next to her and my heart is jumping. Well we talk and now lets play fast forward ..

She lays in my bed i helped undressing her. I open her closed legs and see her pussy. I start kissing it. My tongue is circling around her klit. She is wet, very wet and i like that taste. I like to suck her out. I am tonguefucking her and i enjoy how her hips move. My tongue moves back to her klit and i start touching her little tight hole with one finger. I just touch it. She feels it and she s beggin for more. 

Now i put my finger in her, while i am still licking her. She grabs my hair. She likes it. "More" . I stop licking and come to her face.  
She s looking at me and says "more" .  
I kiss her. Now she tastes what i ve tasted. I touch her breast and stimulate her nipple. With my other hand i give her more. I give her to fingers and i whisper:" more? Then go on your knees"

She does as i will. She does as she want. Now she is on her knees and softly touches my penis. She s looking at me. I nodd and grab her hair. Her hand is softly massaging my balls and when she opens her mouth my heart jumps faster.  
"Suck it".  
She starts licking it and after a few moments she takes it in her mouth. Damn she s good. Her tongue is dancing on my dick and with her mouth she s doing light sucking moves.  
"Stop or i cum"  
She stops and smiles to me and then she is laying again in my bed with spread legs and i know what i wanna do now.  
I smile.  
I lick her again. I like it. But i have to stop it else i explode. I want her.  
Now.

Her lips are so soft. I kiss her. I touch her. Her legs are spread.  
"I want you" she sais and i do as she wishes.  
I fuck her. One soft first hit. She is so tight. A silent "uh" comes out her mouth.  
I hit again. Now i am in here. My moving is getting faster and after 2 more hits i cant stop. I fuck her hard. And she moans louder. I do it to her. I ll give it to her. And while i fuck her i kiss her. 

I cum.

And now in my imagination we re laying together,till we fall asleep.

 

...

Now i go to sleep. Tommorrow if i see her, i give her a ki.. kanar


	2. No difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukat is disciplining Damar, because he was polite to a bajoran woman during occupation.

Yes, i am a married man.   
Yes, i have a son.  
Do i love my wife? Yes,i do. I really do. 

During the occupation men raped bajoran women. They had comfort women. It was quite normal. I didnt had one. I was always thinking about my wife. My wonderful wife. Other soldiers thought i am crazy  
"Damar, look at those women. Get one. Fuck her."

"Damar, let me introduce you to..." and a 17 year old girl stood in front of me, her head down, her hands shaking.   
She was afraid of me.  
"Dukat, i prefer older women." , i answered him.  
"Well, as you wish." He went with her

The next day Dukat came again to my quarters and said that he had to kill her. She wasnt willing to swallow his seed.  
It was disgusting, but i smiled to him.  
I was an asshole even i never abused one.  
I was worse, i let it happen.

One time i had a comfort woman in my room.   
She was 35 years old.   
"I dont wanna die. Do what you want to me, but please dont hurt me!" She started to undress herself and waited till i got her.  
"You re beautiful. Dress on again. I will not abuse you."   
She was shocked.  
"Come her. Sit."   
She did as i ordered.   
The only thing we did was talking and i gave her food.

" 5 men..." she said with a crying voice " 5 men raped me yesterday, you know... i still smell like them... smell like a cardassian. Everything on me... and now you. You think i am disgusting. You dont want me. They will kill me, cuz u dont want me!"

How bad this was. A beautiful and smart woman full of fear. It was too much for me

"Listen! I will now undo your hair and destroy your clothes. The other soldiers should think i raped you. They should think it."

She nodded and i did as i said. 

"Now go to your quarters."

She went to the door and it opened. Outside a few cardassians were walking and when i realised them i screamed to her:" Tommorrow you ll suck my dick again, bitch."

But tommorrow never came.   
Tommorrow was worse.

Dukat went to my quarters.  
"Damar, Damar, Damar. What have you done?" he said with that special Dukat voice. I gave him an asking look.

"Women smell like cardassians when we fuck them. Did i smell you on her? Did it i find sperm on her? Did I ? No. That coward pussy Damar did nothing. Am i such a bad guy? When i say fuck them. You have to."

He slapped me. I tried to hit him back, but he was faster and grabbed my hand. "Uh oh. No, Damar. I will teach you discipline."

"Huh? You ll kill your best soldier?" I said arrogantly.   
Dukat slapped me again. Hard, that i fell.  
"Stay there, bitch. I will not kill you."  
He opened his trowser and i shaked my head.  
"I am not gay!!"  
" I am your Gul. When i want you to do me a favour, you do. SUCK IT!"  
"NO."  
He slapped and hit me again. Every part of my body hurted,but i wasnt willing to suck his dick. I like women.

Suddenly i felt a burning pain in my shoulder.... He shot me

When i woke up i was lying in my bed. I couldnt move and dukat stood in front of me. He ordered that i open my mouth and then he put his dick in my mouth. I couldnt breathe.

"Oooh. You doing fine. You are better then them. You know, if you did good before i would not shoot you. But now... your fault."  
I sucked his dick. Deepthroat.  
"Swallow! You know what happens when you dont swallow." I felt his penis in my mouth pumping...

"Good job!" 

It tasted bad. When he finished i watched me laying there. I was naked.   
"You re still not disciplined, Damar." he said when he put a finger in my asshole.   
"Please no, Dukat." , i begged.

He smiled to me and said:" if you beg me, i will lick your asshole before i fuck you. Else it will hurt."

"Please. No. Please!   
He spit on his hand, touched his dick and thrusted.  
"You will do what i want, Corat! When i say beg YOU BEG. Who is your Gul? WHO IS YOUR GUL!"

"You." , I whispered while i was almost crying because of pain.

After 5 minutes he stopped and i felt his seed coming out of my hole.

"Not every soldier has the privilegue to feel my dick, Damar."

Then he went.

It took almost a week till i could walk again without pain. 

And when i was on duty Dukat gave me this look. It was disgusting.

A few weeks later my wife contacted me. She told me she is leaving me. She found a new one. A real tough man. 

Dukat then asked me whats wrong and after I told him he said:  
"Uh,Damar. Its not a difference if you suck my dick or if she does."

...


End file.
